The present invention relates to knee exercising devices.
As those with knee problems will be aware, it is very difficult to exercise the joint of the knee without standing on one""s feet and applying undue pressure on the knee. Furthermore, most exercises for the knee require voluntary movement which may be difficult when rehabilitating from severe knee injuries, or from total or partial knee replacement surgery.
There therefore exists a need for a knee exercising device that allows a user to exercise the knee while sitting and without significant muscular exertion that could prove counterproductive to rehabilitation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a knee exercising device that is an improvement over the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means to exercise the knee while sitting or lying on one""s back.
According to the present invention there is provided a knee exercising device comprising, a support portion securable to the ankle of a person, at least one wheel securable to said support portion at the lower rear comer thereof, to permit the foot of a wearer of the device to pivot relative to a surface on which said at least one wheel is placed.
The present invention has many advantages. In particular, it provides a device that allows the user to exercise the knee while sitting or lying down. It also provides a device for exercising the knee that requires limited applied force from the user. It further provides a device for exercising the knee where the applied force by the leg is further reduced through a cord means manipulable by the user""s hands or arms.
Other advantages, objects and features of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art.